Senran Kagura: Legend Academy
by Library of the mind
Summary: Yumi have been having dreams about a boy she proclaimed dead long ago. But with an a invitation to a school known as a myth she finds out that he have been alive all this time. What will happen in one week at this school of legends. Will families reunite?, will feelings develop?, will secrets be reveled? Many OC's. May become M rated in the future.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**

I do not own Senran Kagura or any of its characters or story. I just own my OC's

* * *

Chapter 1

Yumi's POV.

" _Please don't leave me" I pleaded with tears slowly filling my eyes._

" _Sorry but I have to go" the boy in front of me responded with his back towards me._

" _But why, why can't you stay?"_

" _Because if I do I might never see the light of day again and you would be in danger. And I would never be able to forgive myself" he answered turning towards me, letting me see his purple eyes one last time before turning around and walked away. Then everything faded._

 _End of flashback…_

'Hmm... it seems I dozed off. But... why did I have that dream again?', I thought looking around me realising I was alone in the snow. I then felt a cold breeze sending shivers down my spine. 'I'd better get inside before I catch a cold', I thought standing up then started to walk towards my school.

 _Later…_

"You seem awfully quiet today Yumi-san. Is something bothering you?", Ryuu, the new principal of the school said looking up from his desk at Yumi who was sitting on a chair in front of the table. He had messy ice blue hair and sea blue eyes. He was dressed in a white shirt, grey jeans and his left hand was covered by a white fingerless leather glove. At first no one at the school wanted him to be the new principal, but according to Kurokage's testimony, he wanted Ryuu to be their new principal.

"No, it's just that I have been having bad dreams lately", she said with her usual calm voice, but knew from experience that he knew when someone was lying.

"Hm… is that everything that has been bothering you?" he replied easily seeing past her lie.

"Yes, that's the only thing that has been bothering me", she tried staying calm hoping he didn't notice her lie.

"Excuse me but I'll go and think about this in my room", she walked hastily out of the room with a single tear rolling down her cheek. Ryuu just sighed before taking up a box with the word Mail at the front and put it on the desk with a loud thud.

"She's a good girl Kurokage, but sometimes she isn't fully honest with herself", he hummed while sorting the mail into 5 different boxes with the names Yumi, Murakumo, Yozakura, Shiki and Minori written on them. When he was done sorting their mail, he noticed there were two more letters in the box and took up one of the letters.

'From Rin to Kiriya... If this keeps going on I will have to fire the mailman', he thought walking towards the cage besides his desk. Inside it was a small brown feathered hawk. It flew out from the cage as soon as he opened it. It flew around the room a bit. It then landed on his arm looking happily at him. He attached a small metal pipe to one of its legs. He rolled the piece of paper and put it into the pipe. Ryuu then walked over to the open window.

"I want you to deliver this letter to Kiriya", he whispered to the hawk before throwing it. He watched it fly away before walking inside. He took up the last letter looking at it he noticed the stamp with the letters LA. He opened it reading what it said.

"This can't be…" he muttered looking at the paper note with his eyes turning to a light shade of silver. He felt the anger inside him burn like a fire, he wanted to rip the paper to pieces and then burn it until even the ashes were gone.

"But I need to show to them. I am their principle after all" he calmed down with his eyes returning to their usual sea blue color.

 _One week ago..._

In one of the many hallways in the building a woman in her early twenties walked. She was well-endowed and had a curvy figure, was dressed in a lab coat showing her black blouse and blue jeans. Her blue hair was kept in a ponytail reaching her waist. In her left hand she hold a document with Punishment written on it. She soon reached the end of the hallway. She looked at the door in front of her while taking up something from her pocket. It was a white card with the writing LA in blue on it. She placed the card on the card reader on the door. She hold it on the card reader until she heard an unlocking sound and the door slid open. While the door slid up she got an uneasy feeling. 'Why am I having this feeling? I have been trained since I was 5 years old, how hard can it be?', she thought while entering the room with her eyes closed. She opened her eyes when she heard the door close and lock behind her. The room contained one large white table and 8 white chairs, 3 at both sides and 1 at both ends.

'It seems I'm here first', she thought placing the document at one end of the table looking around the room.

"Thank you for bringing the documents for me", she heard a male voice say. She turned around to see that the documents were gone. She then looked towards the direction the voice came from and saw there was another person in the room. He had one of the papers from the documents in front of his face making her unable to see it. He was wearing a black suit, a black shirt underneath, black jeans and a red tie.

"Who are you and when did you get here?", the woman asked threatening while taking up a pair of shurikens from her pocket.

"You don't need to threaten me you know," the man stated calmly, standing up while placing the paper on the table showing his face. He looked like he only was 20 years old, but was actually about 40 years old, he had short spiky white hair and golden eyes with slitted pupils.

"And the answer to your question. I have been here all the time and the name's Kyousuke, you may call me Kyousuke-san or Kyousuke-kun," he said with the same calm tone.

"Can you then explain why I didn't notice you when I got-?" she said before being cut off by his eyes. His once calm gaze had changed to a sharp stare. While he stared a menacing dark red aura started to surround him. The woman felt a sharp pain in her arms, legs and stomach like she was being stabbed.

'What is this? What is he doing to me?', she thought looking into the ground while holding her stomach in hope the pain would go away.

"Huh, now this is interesting. You are still able to stand even after I used my eye technique: Pressure of torture", he stated, his gaze softening letting the aura disappear. She then fell to her knees and started breathing heavily while thinking: 'So that was what it was'.

He then turned around walking towards the chair he had sat on before. He took up the paper he had read before, while sitting down in the chair. He then looked at the paper reading it, not showing much interest in what he read.

"What are you reading?", the woman asked while slowly standing up. Her legs being sore from the harsh welcome. He turned his gaze towards her before returning to the paper.

"Your name is Kurosawa Hoshimi, right?" he asked looking at her with a serious expression. The woman looked at him surprised.

"Yes, how did you know that?" she asked with a confused look.

"It is written right here in this document", he stated turning the paper towards her. Kurosawa looked at the paper reading it through.

"Well I think it's time to start working", he said walking toward the other end of the room. When he reached the door he said without turning around "Are you coming Kurosawa-san?" Kurosawa immediately started going after him.

"You don't need to call me Kurosawa", she muttered following him while looking down at the floor.

"What do you want to be called then? Do you have a nickname or something?" he asked still walking forward.

"I used to be called Kuro-chan by my adoptive sister. So you could call me Kuro-san", she looked up to see that he had stopped in front of a door. He took up a card similar to the key card, except it had a snake formed mark in gold on it. He put it toward the door and it immediately slid open. The room was dark and smelled like something rotten in there.

"Excuse me Kuro-san, I forgot that I had turned of the lights when I left", he apologised reaching for the switch, flipping it. When the room lit up she stared in shock at what she saw. Inside the room there were three men

lying dead on the floor. Each person seemed to have cuts and stab all over their bodies, each of them had lost a body part, being either a foot, arm, leg or even a head. One body even had a hole going through his heart. She took a closer look at the hole and knew it had been made using some kind of bladed weapon.

"Wh-what happened here?" she asked looking at the corpse of a young man with most of his head gone.

"They tried to stand against me and take me down. Even if it meant taking me down to hell with them. They might have been Hinin ranked shinobi each one of them. But not a single one was able to touch me without their body being turned into mincemeat, or should I say, a big bloody mess on the floor", he stated as a matter of factly walking towards a pile of boxes while a smile spread over his face, taking up one in his hands and then walking towards another door.

"You'd better start working if you don't want to end up like them", he threatened the almost shaking Kurosawa.

"Y-yes sir", she stuttered in response, then started walking towards the pile of boxes. She lifted up one box and started following him. When Kyousuke reached the door he looked behind him to see Kuro waiting behind him. He turned the handle and opened the door showing it lead outside. It was dark and the air was ice cold. About 10 meters from the building an open cargo truck stood showing that it was completely empty. In front of it stood a man with green hair. He had a slim figure and was dressed in the same way as Kyousuke, except he had a white shirt, a black tie and sunglasses were covering his eyes.

"Who's that?" she asked trying to point at the man while holding the boxes.

"That's David, he's my bodyguard. He's also an old acquaintance from when I had business in America. You can call him David-san", he informed her walking out towards the truck. Kuro just looked at him with a confused expression before she started following him.

"So what you're saying is, that you had business in America?" she asked feeling the cold wind brushing against her skin.

"Yes. But America is not the only country I have been working with. You could almost say I'm working with the entire world", he stated sounding a little proud over what he said being about one meter from the truck.

"What do you mean with almost the entire world and exactly what business is it you have with all those countries?" she asked giving him another confused look.

"Well... it has mostly been with being a teacher at different ninja schools. Which answers your second question, there aren't ninja schools all over the world. But when you've been principal for a ninja school before, it really helps", he said handing over the box to David. David then started walking towards the truck then placing it inside. He then returned taking the box Kuro was holding, then went inside the truck again.

"So what you're saying is that you have been a principal before?", Kuro asked looking at Kyosuke.

"Yes, but I have a memory from that time which I'm not very fond of", he whispered looking far into the distance.

When David then returned Kuro noticed that he had some kind of snake shaped tattoo on his neck.

"David could you go in and take care of the other boxes? And when you're done with that could you take care of the bodies?" Kyousuke asked him only, getting a nod as response.

"Why is he so quite, Kyousuke-san?" Kuro asked him.

"Well... you could say he's just the quiet type. Sorry but I have to look at something", he started walking toward the front of the truck.

Kurosawa's POV

'I guess it would be fine to work with him.' I thought looking towards the building. I felt the coldness going through my shoes.

 _'It's cold',_ I heard a voice inside my head say.

"What do you want?" I said irritated looking towards the truck to see if Kyousuke was nearby.

"It's a good thing no one's nearby. They would think I'm crazy".

' _Yeah I know, they would think you're crazy and put you in a mental hospital, I guess?' Because I think you're crazy, hahaha._

"I don't think he will just put me in a mental hospital and let me be free". I said looking up towards the dark starless night sky, ignoring the laughs inside my head., feeling the wind blow and my hair dancing with it.

"It's pretty quiet out here", I said closing my eyes while listening to the sound of the wind.

 _'I goes your right'._ The voice said after it had stopped laughing. _'But what are you going to do now when you have started working with him?'_ I heard the voice say sounding a little uneasy. I then started to think a little about what had happened then I realised something.

"They didn't tell me about this!" I almost shouted.

' _What are you talking about?_ ' the voice said like it didn't know what I was talking about.

"Don't play dumb you know what I'm talking about" I stated a little irritated. "It was your fault that the council sent me here", I added while I was clenching my hands.

 _'Yeah I know I tried to get the council to forget our parents' failure by betting that I could beat one of them'_

"And what happened. You got beaten, I had to be hospitalised for 5 months and now I have to work for Kyousuke-san", I said trying my best not to lose my temper.

 _'You know I'm sorry, right? And remember I was the one feeling the pain.'_

"Well thank you. But that doesn't make up for five months in a hospital bed with two broken arms, one broken leg, four broken ribs and an almost broken spine," I yelled with my hand shaking with rage.

 _'You should take it easy or bad things may happen to you'._

"What are you talking abo-" I asked before I realised that I couldn't move my body. I then saw that my hand had started to move on its own towards my forehead.

 _'I think you should rest a little,'_ the voice said and then my finger flicked my forehead. I felt a stinging pain on my forehead and then felt my consciousness started to slip away and then everything went black.

 _'Sweet dreams, Kurosawa'_

Normal POV

Kurosawa was lying completely still at the ground with her chest slowly moving up and down in pace with her breathing. Her hair then started to change from blue to blonde and her hand now being covered by a pair of metal gloves. She then started to stand up.

"Finally. It has been to long time since I had control", she grunted stretching her body.

"She really needs to stretch a little more, she's stiff almost everywhere", she said while reaching for her now blond pony tail.

"And why does she have to have her hair in a ponytail? It's much more comfortable with the hair loose", she let her hair loose. She then looked around at the frozen landscape covered in ice and snow. "I need to cool down a bit. Changing between each other really puts a burden on the body", she muttered the last part while she unbuttoned some of the blouse buttons showing her cleavage.

"Why would he of all places on earth choose this one to build a lab or what this is? Couldn't he had chosen something better like Okinawa or something. I mean it's not far from home and it's pretty warm," she said turning toward the building to see David walking out with five boxes in his hands. She stared in amazement at how he was able to carry those heavy boxes with ease.

"Hey David-san",she said smiling at him.

"...", he neither responded or reacted to what she said and kept walking towards the truck. He stepped inside the truck placing the boxes inside. When he walked out he carried a couple of big bags on his shoulder and started walking towards the building. When he had walked inside, she turned around and started walking toward the truck, wondering what Kyousuke was doing. She looked behind the corner, seeing Kyousuke was looking at some kind of pendent.

"That took you long enough. And what was that shouting about?", he said noticing her, putting the pendent into his pocket. He turned his head towards her.

"Who are you?" he said narrowing his eyes.

"It's me Kurosawa. Don't you recognise me", she said walking towards him, pointing at her face. Kyousuke looked a little closer at her face.

"What are you doing?" she said giving him a questioning look. He just kept looking at her. He then backed away from her with questions flying around in his head.

"I guess I have to believe what you're saying. For now that is", he said before starting to walk in the direction of the building. Kurosawa breathed out but then felt a chop to her neck and she felt her body going limp. She then fell face first into the cold snow.

"W-what did you do to me?" she asked shocked, only being able to move her mouth. Kyousuke just turned around and started walking away with a small smile on his face. After a while she started to fall asleep but did her best to stay awake. But soon she was lying there with an almost inaudible snoring coming from her. After a while David came and picked her up from the ground and carried her bridal style. He then walked toward the truck and put her inside on of the bunkers. Inside the bunker it looked like some kind of operation room. He put her down on the operating bench and strapped her to it with some leather bands. He then walked out of the truck and once again walked towards the building.

Present. Yumi's POV

I was slowly walking down the hallway towards my room. I had been able to hold my tears, and hoped I could get to my room before I couldn't hold them any more. I turned my head towards the window and saw the white snow covered landscape.

'It has been 8 years, so why don't I just accept that he isn't coming back.' I thought looking away from the window and started walking again. I reached my room and was about to slid the door but stopped as I heard someone shouting from the other hallway, and in the next second Minori was running towards me with tears in her eyes. She was like me, dressed in our school uniform.

"Yumi-chan, save me!" she cried hugging me while trying to hide her face in my chest.

"What are you talking about Minori-san?" I asked pushing her a little so I could see her face. She looked at me and sniffed a little.

"When I was playing down the hallway and when I threw miss princess, I-I accidentally threw her into Murakumo-chan's face", she cried with her sniffing being damped by my bosom. I looked at her and started patting her head. She seemed to have calmed down.

"What happened then Minori-san?", I asked looking down at the younger girl. But she didn't respond, "Hey, Minori-chan?", I pushed her from my chest to see that she had fallen asleep.

"Hey, Minori-chan" I shacked her lightly in hope of waking her up.

"Just five more minutes", she mumbled in her sleep. I just couldn't believe that she was sleeping after that she had just cried.

"Minori-chan, where are you", I heard Murakumo shouting from the same direction Minori had come from. Minori woke up and looked toward the direction of the voice.

"Yumi-chan, save me", she pleaded with teary puppy eyes. I couldn't say no to her cute face but at the same time, I knew that she needed a good reason to beg me. I caught something in the corner of my eye and looked up. Walking towards us was Murakumo with her spear and cleaver in her hands. She was also dressed in our school uniform but instead of her hanya mask, she had a paper bag over her head with three holes. Two for the eyes and one for her ponytail.

"I found you~" she sang with anger clear in her voice, "Now Minori-chan be a good girl and come over here", my fellow third year ordered with her cleaver pointed towards Minori.

"I don't wanna", Minori cried while trying to hide behind me.

"But Minori, you have been a bad girl", Murakumo informed her while walking closer, her eyes being filled with both rage and fear, "and Yozakura-chan says it's okay to punish bad girls".

"Take it easy Murakumo-san. Can you at least tell me what has happened?" I asked looking in fear while she walked closer. She looked at me for only a moment before turning her attention to Minori once again.

"Hey, Murakumo-chin, I think you forgot something!", Shiki shouted while running towards us holding what appeared to be Murakumo's hanya mask split in half and a bunch of papers drenched in coffee. I think I'm starting to understand what Minori was trying to say before and why Murakumo was angry.

"Stop right now", I looked Murakumo directly in the eyes. Both she and Shiki stopped and were looking at me in fear.

"Murakumo-san, why don't you take it easy so I don't have to punish you", I threatened with my hand fans forming out of thin air and going into a dancing stance. Murakumo-chan started to slowly back away, now standing besides Shiki. Ice started to form in the air and air started blowing while I moved my fans like I was dancing.

"Now… take your punishment!"

*Ding dong*… I want Yumi, Murakumo, Yozakura, Shiki and Minori in my office in five minutes*, I heard Ryuu say through the transceiver hanging on the wall. The ice and wind I had created disappeared. I turned around and started walking the same way I came.

"Aren't you guys coming?", I said turning around to see both Murakumo-chan and Shiki-chan on the floor, looking at me in fear, while Minori was looking like she was about to cry again.

"Oh... I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you guys. But I wanted you to quit scaring Minori too", I pointed at Murakumo.

"Now let's go", I calmly started to walk towards the principal's office hearing the other girls whispering behind me.

Principal office, Normal POV

Yumi, Murakumo, Yozakura, Shiki and Minori had met up in the principal's office and was sitting in front of Ryuu's desk exactly like Yumi had done before.

"What is it you have called us for, Ryuu-sama?", Yozakura asked looking at the back of their principals chair. He turned around looking at the girls with tired eyes.

"I need to talk to you about this", he put what looked like some kind of invitation. All girls read what it said with curiosity in their eyes.

 _You have been invited to the re-opening of Legend Academy. Because vacation soon is over Legend Academy has decided to invite you to a grand party for shinobi schools only. But because of safety you are not aloud to bring more than five of your students. During the day you're allowed to freely walk around the school grounds. If you want to visit the dormitory or just want someone showing you around, you must ask a student to be your guide. And to make sure no students get disturbed in their studies, the school won't open until after the event. The event will be going on for three days. During the night the visitors will be allowed to use the spare dorm rooms. Students walking into a dorm room already occupied by a student without permission is against the rules. Student breaking the rules will be sent to the principal. This event will go on for one week and I hope you will enjoy your time here at Legend Academy._

"As you can see we have been invited to Legend Academy. And I guess you guys don't know what Legend Academy is. As the name implies that it is a school and is very well known for its reputation of training high class ninjas", he muttered the last part taking up the invitation.

"But if it is so well known how come we have never heard of it before?" Yumi asked curiously.

"You might actually have heard of it, but like most people you thought it was just a urban legend. Which is where legend come into the name. The reason it's seen as an urban legend is because people think it's absurd the ranking of their top students" he pulled out a scroll from one of the desk drawers.

"What do you mean? And you don't happen to have some glue?" Murakumo asked while trying to put the two pieces of her mask together like a puzzle. When she was done she put the mask on his desk. But instead for looking for glue, he put his gloved hand over it. When he lifted his hand the mask was as good as new. Everyone except Murakumo looked at the mask in wonder, she looked so happy as she could look with a paper bag over her head.

"Thank you Ryuu-sama", she took the mask, her eyes filling with tears of joy. "Then maybe you can fix this too" she said while taking up the coffee drenched artwork.

"Sorry. Putting the mask together was easy because I knew how it looked like before. But trying to save coffee drenched paper is something i'm not capable of"

"No... way", Murakumo sniffed while putting on her mask.

"Now let's talk about what I said before", he said rolling out the scroll. On it stood each student's name and year. He handed them the scroll. The girls looked at the scroll and confirmed that it told them nothing about ranking or anything about the student being shinobi.

"What is you are trying to tell us?" Yozakura asked looking confused at their principal. He didn't say anything and just took the scroll again. He took a steady grip at one of it's sides. He then ripped it off like it was a sticker, showing that it had two layers. Under it was another list with only about 50 names.

"This is the list over the shinobi that is attending Legend Academy. As you can see there are much lesser shinobi than normal students" he informed them, handing over the list.

"And if you look at their top five you can see that each one of them are…" he hesitated. "almost Kagura ranked". All the girls looked shocked at their principal.

"Heh, heh… you're kidding right?" Shiki laughed nervously. "Please tell me you're you kidding". But Ryuu just turned his head ignoring her question. The girls paled.

'Oh no, he's serious' the girls thought. Minori who was holding the scroll looked at the names up top. She then handed the scroll to Shiki. She then handed the scroll to Yozakura. She then handed the scroll to Yumi. But as soon as her eyes landed on the name at the top, she started running towards the door. She slid the door open but before she could leave she felt a rock hard grip on her shoulder. She turned her head and saw Yozakura looking concerned at her. She then looked at Shiki and Minori which was giving her a curious look and Murakumo was showing half her face, showing one eye filled with concern.

"What wrong Yumi-chan?" Minori asked almost looking sad. But Yumi just looked away, not wanting to answer her. She yanked herself free from Yozakuras grip and started running towards her room. Tears running down her face.

'He's alive, I can finally see him again' she thought happily. Meanwhile the girls was looking in the direction Yumi was running, but the only thing left after her was a cloud of dust. They then looked at their principal, which had started eating some candy. He looked up at the girls not knowing what to say.

"Ehm… Do you guys also want some candy?" he asked while handing over the bowl

"No thanks", everyone except Minori answered. She gladly took the bowl and started eating some candy. The other girls stared at him waiting for him to say something. But he was just sitting there looking at the girls. After a while it seemed to have turned more into staring contest then a meeting.

"So… can you tell us what made Yumi-san behave so weird?" Yozakura asked.

"Why would I have to be the one to answer to such a personal matter?" he replied calmly knowing that they couldn't disagree. The girls looked at each other. They nodded, walked out of the room and started looking for where Yumi was. Ryuu just kept quiet the entire time before turning to look out the window.

"The stars seems to be gone tonight." he smirked and kept looking out the window into the starless night sky. In his lap was a bowl filled with different kinds of candy.

Meanwhile. Somewhere in Tokyo

A boy around the age of 17 was running through an alleyway with fear being noticeable on his face. He had brown hair and eyes. He was dressed in a school uniform which was made up of a white short sleeved shirt with the letters LA on one sleeve and blue pants. He looked behind him every now and then just to make sure he wasn't followed.

'Shit… what have I gotten myself into?' he thought while resting against a wall. He stood straight up and was about to run again but stopped as the sound of footsteps caught his attention. He turned around to look at the source of the noise. But what he was seeing froze him in place. The source of the noise was a 18 year old boy dressed in the same uniform as the boy. The only differences being that he had a band around his left arm where the sleeve ended. On the band was the word Hunter printed in big noticeable letters. He had long silver hair covering his eyes, ears and went a bit down his neck.

"Now what do we have here? Oh… if it isn't the little spy." The brown haired boy staggered back as he looked at the silver haired boy in fear.

"Who are you?"

"I don't have orders to tell you my name. But… because it's the last thing you will hear. My name is-"

 ***Bang***

The older boy fell to the ground with a heavy thud. The brown haired boy was pointing a smoking gun at were the other boy just stood. His legs was shaking and it didn't take long before he sat down on the ground.

"Phew… be a little bit careful with where you're pointing that thing. You could actually have killed me." This made the brown haired boy to back away from the body. He knew that the bullet had hit. So why was he still alive. He knew he aimed for the heart. Then he saw it. The bullet was between the boy's point and index finger,indicating that he had caught it with ease.

"No way"

"Now tell me who sent you and why", the older boy demanded, standing up and rolled the bullet between his fingers

"You're not going to let me live even if I tell you, right?"

"That depends. I'm not the one giving orders." he responded while tossing away the bullet he was playing with.

"I could already tell that much." He looked down at the ground, not wanting to speak but felt it was pointless. He couldn't run. "I-I-I'm working for… the council." As soon he mentioned the council the other boy seemed to tense a little.

"Oh… So you're working for the council. This made things easier." He looked down at the younger boy, his hair drifting aside showing his red eyes. He started moving forward towards the defenseless boy, hate noticeable in his eyes. When he stopped moving he opened his mouth, showing his now sharp teeth. The younger boy wanted to scream but nothing came.

"Now, any last words" he said, slowly moving his hand towards the boy face with his palm starting to glow ice blue. "But… I won't give you enough time to say them."

"Now… die" he said with the light in his hand shining brighter, forcing the boy to cover his eyes. The light soon disappeared and the boy opened his eyes.

"Huh?" the boy responded when he saw that nothing had happened. He looked up at the older boy and saw that a golden chain was wrapped around his arm and was struggling to move. The older boy was looking towards where the chain disappeared into the dark with a angry expression.

"What are you doing here? I'm the one supposed to capture him!"

After he said that a man in his early twenties walked out from the dark part of the alley, holding the end of the chain in his hands. He had long white hair tied into a ponytail going past his shoulder blades. He was dressed in a black shirt and jeans. He was also wearing a pair of sunglasses hiding his eyes. In the hand without the chain he was holding a small book.

"You say capture him, but it's pretty obvious that just a moment ago you were just about to slaughter him", he said lifting his head and put away the book in one of his pockets. He walked up to the silver haired boy and kicked him in his stomach sending him straight into the wall.

"D-did you r-really ne-ed… to do that?" he stuttered with his teeth slowly returning to normal.

"Of course. It's the fastest way to return you to normal after all", the white haired man responded while taking up a cigarette package and lighter from his other pocket. He then took up one of the cigarettes and put it between his lips before lighting it.

"Are you seriously going to have a smoke right now?" the silver haired boy asked while trying to stand up with pain noticeable on his face.

The white haired man just puffed out a small cloud of smoke in response, before looking down at the brown haired boy. He walked up to the boy and took a steady grip at his collar and lifted him up in the air with ease. He then put down the boy on his feet.

"W-why did you save me?" the boy asked as he turned his gaze towards the older boy that was almost standing now. The man took out his cigarette as he put his other hand on the brown haired boys head.

"I got special orders to make sure that you return unharmed. Especially when that guy over there is on hunting duty this month", he explained with a nod towards the silver haired boy that was rubbing his stomach like he was searching for any injuries.

"Um… could you please take away your hand from my head. You make me feel shorter than I Am."

"Sure. But I'll be taking this", he responded as he pulled off the boy's hair showing that it was a wig. Making it possible to see his real black hair.

"Well… I guess I won't need these anymore" the black haired boy muttered as he took out a pair of lenses from his eyes showing his red eyes. "But how did you know?"

"He has his ways", the silver haired said as he walked past him. He then turned around stretched out his hand to the boy. In his hand was a gold colored badge with the roman number six in the middle, around the number was the badge shaped as a snake with ten feathered wings going around in a circle. The black haired boy just stared at the badge before looking up at the boy holding the badge.

"Take it, it's yours after all" the silver haired boy said after a while. The black haired boy took the badge and put it on the inside of his collar. After he was done he saw the grin on the silver haired boy's mouth, showing all his now normal teeth.

"As the leader of Legend Academy's elite, I welcome you to the elites and your way towards your rebirth", he announced cheerfully as he started to walk the direction everybody had came from.

"Rebirth?" the boy asked as he started following the older boy.

"It's something the principal likes to say when someone throws away their past to get going in life. But… some of us never do that until later", the white haired man muttered the last part of his explanation. He then blew out a small cloud of smoke. "So what's your name?"

"M-me?"

"Of course. I already know this guys name", he replied as he slowly took of his glasses, while pointing towards the other boy. "by the way, the name's Yoichi."

"M-Masaru", he stuttered as he was looking at Yoichi.

"Well, Masaru-san could you please lend me your lenses?" the young man asked as he put his glasses into his shirt pocket with his eyes still closed. Masaru walked over to Yoichi and handed him the lenses. Yoichi turned around and put the lenses into his eyes. When he opened his he showed his now brown eyes. There was even a hint of red in his brown eyes.

"Hey, are you guys coming or not?" they could heard the third boy call from the shadows of the alleyway.

"Yeah we're coming" Yoichi shouted back a little tired.

After walking out from the alleyway and following the road they soon reached the school campus. The campus consisted of several buildings, each one being connected to a skyscraper like building in the middle. When they entered the building Masaru started looking around with an excited expression on his face. The first floor of the building was one big open floor filled with sofas and several doors. At the other end of the floor was the elevators. They entered one of the elevators and Yoichi pushed the button for floor 6. After a few moments they reached the floor and walked out from the elevator into a huge office. The walls painted white and was covered with pictures of different kinds of snakes In the middle of the room was a long table with a couple couches besides it, at the end of the room was the wall made of glass and in front of it was a black office desk with a black leather chair. In the room where three other people. One was green haired man dressed in janitor clothes sitting in one of the couches, in the other couch was a blond woman dressed in a white blouse with the top buttons unbuttoned and blue jeans, she had a drunken blush on her face and was holding a whiskey glass. The third was sitting in the leather chair, he had short spiky white hair, he was dressed in a black shirt and jeans. He smiled at the sight of the boys.

"That took you long enough", the white haired man said as looked at the group. He then looked directly at Masaru. "Please have a seat."

"Y-yes sir…" Masaru hesitated a little as he looked at the people in front of him. The blond woman was looking at him with a drunken smile, while the green haired man looked at him with a blank expression. He sat down besides the green haired man and looked around himself nervously. Yoichi sat down besides the drunken blond woman and the silver haired boy just leaned towards the wall.

"Yoichi-kun~, where have you been? You made us very lonely you know. Hic", when she hiced her hair shifted color instantly from blond to blue.

"What are you talking about… I didn't miss him. Hic", once again her haired shifted color.

"Don't listen to her. Now let's-", she was cut off as Yoichi put his hand over her mouth.

"You told me to not listen to her right Kuro-chan?", he said with a smile as looked at Kuro's pissed expression.

"You take too much pleasure in teasing her Yoichi-san", the green haired man said with an expressionless face as he looked at Yoichi teasing Kuro

"You worry too much David-san. I mean what could possibly hap-" he was cut off as he felt Kuro wrap her hand around his neck and his hand slipped a little from her mouth. They looked into each other eyes and a puzzled expression appeared on her face.

"Yoichi-kun, when did you get lenses?" she asked as she moved back to her spot on the couch. Yoichi was just sitting there quiet, trying to process what had happened. Both Matsuru and the other boy was looking away trying to hide their blushing faces. David was just looking at the two in front of him with an expressionless face.

"Well I called you two here to hand you these" the white haired man said as he took up two metal suitcases. When Yoichi noticed the two suitcases, started a smile to spread across his face.

"Well… for you to choose to make new weapons, that must most mean that something is about to happen, right?" he asked while looking into the older man's golden eyes. The older man smiled.

"Yes. Because I have been gone for a while thought it was a good time to invite some of the other shinobi schools to get some information." he explained while out a couple documents from his desk. "Especially now when the Kagura Thousand Year Festival was not to long ago."

He tossed the documents to Yoichi and Masaru.

"David, I want you to take Masaru-san to his new room."

"Yes sir." he responded as he started to walk towards the elevator with Matsaru following him, holding one of the suitcases.

"And Yoichi take Kurosawa-chan to her room." The younger man looked at Kurosawa was giving him a drunken smile.

"Do I need to?"

Kyousuke sharpened his gaze, making booth Kurosawa and Yoichi to shiver.

"Yes sir, I'll go right away." he turned around and took Kurosawa by the hand, making her follow him. A smile was plastered over her face as she followed him.

Now the only people left in the room was Kyosuke and the silver haired boy. The boy walked over to the desk, his head turned towards the principal.

"I know already. You weren't able to control him."

"Yeah, but this time it felt like he was about to take full control", the boy said as he pulled up his right sleeve, showing a small tattoo formed like a European dragon. The tattoo was colored black and was only a 4-5 inches big. The only thing that was strange was the fact that the corners of the tattoo was covered in ice.

'So not even his seal was able to keep the beast in check for very long', he thought as he eyed the tattoo for a little while.

"Just go to your room and get some rest"

"Yeah", he responded as he walked towards the elevator, but before he entered he turned around making his hair drift to the side showing one of his purple eyes.

"Kyousuke-san, tell me. Is one of the schools that is going to visit us… Gessen Girls Academy", he asked only getting a smile in response.

"I thought so… well good night Kyousuke."

"Good night Takuto."

As Takuto walked into his room he looked over to his roommate's bed, seeing that he was sleeping with everything except his feet being covered. He walked over to his own bed at the other side of the room. He didn't even care to take off his clothes to sleep as he felt his eyes grow heavy falling into his bed.

"Snow… conceals everything *yawn*. Anger, sorrow, pleasure, joy… how did the rest go now again?" He closed his eyes, being shown by his left eye as the other was covered by his hair.

"...Only the hunting…lone wolf… disturbing the calm snow, before howling… into the starless… night sky." He soon fell asleep while thinking about the sentence with a smile.

Meanwhile. In the alleyway.

In the dark alleyway where Matsuru just had been accepted to Legend Academy stood a cloaked figure. The figure was looking around like it was looking for something. The figure then saw something that caught its attention. The figure walked up to it and crouched down looking at the object seeing that it was a bullet. The figure stretched out it's hand and as it was about to pick it up it quickly retracted. The sound of the bullet hitting the ground echoed through the alleyway as the figure looked at it's hand seeing it's fingertips was covered in a thin layer ice. The figure stood up ignoring the bullet as it walked down the alleyway. It then suddenly stopped and turned it's head to the wall. Burrowed into the wall was something that appeared to be a camera. The figure pulled out the camera making sure not to break it. The figure then pulled a cell phone from one of it's it's pockets.

"Hello, it appears something went wrong" a calm masculine voice spoke into the phone walking back to the bullet. He removed the cloak covering his head showing his golden blonde hair and orange eyes.

"..."

"No I didn't see what happened. But I have nagging suspicion on who did this", he said as he took up the bullet, his fingertips glowing orange. The ice covered bullet was still frozen and the ice was very slowly spreading onto the boy's fingers going against the heat the boy's fingers emitted.

"Impressive."

"..."

"No, I was just talking to myself." The boy took up a plastic bag and dropped the bullet into it. His fingers were then covered in flames and the ice slowly disappeared.

"But I found one more clue", he said as he walked over to the human formed crater. "It appears there was one more person here."

"..."

"What's telling me that? Well… last time I checked Masaru wasn't much of a close range fighter, favoring long distance. Which made him very weak in both punching and kicking. And this crater is three centimeter deep into the wall. It's also possible to see that it was made by the victim being kicked into the wall, as the stomach area of the body is deeper than the rest. And the hole is too big to possibly be Masaru. And-"

"..."

"What I'm telling is that it had at least been three people here and that Masaru is probably captured by the enemy, as there is no blood on the ground"

"..."

*Yawn*...Yeah you're right. Well I'll see you back at the headquarters."

The boy turned off the phone and started walking away from the crime scene before looking over his shoulder into the dark alleyway one last time, a small smile spreading over his face.

"I got a feeling that something interesting is going to happen very soon."

End of Chapter 1

OC information

Name: Ryuu

Age: 27

School: ? (Graduated, Gessen Principal)

Blood Type: B

Height: 175cm

Hobby: Reading

Birthday: January 4 (Capricornus)

Favorite Food: Chocolate

Ninja Animal: ?

Name:Kyousuke

Age:41

School: Legend Academy (Principal)

Blood Type: O

Height: 183cm

Hobby: Weapon making and "Experimenting"

Birthday: 10 May (Taurus)

Favorite Food: Sushi

Ninja Animal: ?

Name: Kurosawa

Age: 24

School: Legend Academy (Teacher)

Blood Type: A

Height: 161cm

Bust: 94cm

Waist: 55cm

Hips: 90cm

Hobby: Blue: Finances, Blonde: Shopping (Spending money)

Birthday: 24 August (Virgo)

Favorite Food: Ramen

Ninja Animal: ?

Name:Takuto

Age:18

School: Legend Academy (Elite Number 1)

Blood Type: A

Height: 174cm

Hobby: Meditating and Training

Birthday: 1 December

Favorite Food: Crocodile

Ninja Animal: ?

Name: Yoichi

Age: 24

School: Legend Academy (Teacher)

Blood Type: O

Height: 175cm

Hobby: Darts

Birthday: Unclear, sometime in June

Favorite Food: Takoyaki.

Ninja Animal: ?

Name: David

Age: 38

School: Legend Academy (Janitor and Substitute Teacher)

Blood Type: O

Height: 177cm

Hobby: None

Favorite Food: Sushi

Ninja Animal: ?

Name: Matsuru

Age: 17

School: Legend Academy (Newly Transferred, Elit Number 6)

Blood Type: A

Height: 163cm

Hobby: Shooting

Favorite Food: Hot Pot

Ninja Animal: ?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hanzo National Academy

Kiriya was calmly walking around in the hidden school building. He had prepared everything for the day and had about an hour before any of his students would arrive. He stepped outside and looked up at the clear blue sky. He then heard the flapping of wings. He turned his gaze in the direction he heard the sound. What he saw was a small brown feathered hawk. It soon landed at his shoulder and started chirping at him in happiness.

"Hello there little one" he smiled at the bird. "So what do you have for me today?" He lifted up the hawks leg a little, seeing the rolled up letter he pulled it out of the pipe. He looked at the letter as the falcon flew away. But before he could open the letter he heard that someone had walked up besides him. He looked up at the person standing a couple feats away from him. It was a young man with white hair tied into a ponytail, he had a couple of sunglasses covering his eyes. He was dressed in a white shirt and blue pants. It reminded a lot of the school uniform except that he didn't have a blue tie.

"Who are you and how did you get past the alarm?"

"The names Yoichi and about the alarm… well sorry." he said as he scratched the back of his head. "I have a bad habit of destroying things that irritate me."

"So you destroyed the alarm because you thought it was annoying?" he asked while furrowing his brow.

"Pretty much."

"Well I see that you're a shinobi so I don't need to throw you out. So, what are you doing here?"

Yoichi took off his glasses while picking up a small note from his left pocket and put the glasses in his breast pocket. Kiriya flinched a little as he saw the young man's brown reddish eyes. They seemed to radiate some kind of power that he had felt before.

"I was here to invite you and you're five students: Ikaruga, Katsuragi, Asuka, Hibari and…" he looked down at the note to see the last name. "Yagyu"

"Wait what have we been invited to?"

"Shh, I'm coming to it. You and your students have been invited to the grand party for shinobi schools only taking place at Legend Academy. We hope that you can join us for this one week. Sincerely the Principle of Legend Academy: Kyousuke."

Kiriyas eyes widened at the mentioning of Kyousuke before a frown appeared on his face.

"I get the feeling that you don't like him."

"Let's just say I don't have have any good memories from last time we met."

"So, what is your answer?"

"I'll think about it."

"Well better not think about it for too long. We're starting to take in guests tomorrow and close the next day." He looked Kiriya straight in the eyes before turning around. "Well I'll see myself out. Bye."

"Wait, before you go could you show me your eyes?"

"Why? You've been seeing them all this time." he asked before turning to look at the older man with a frown.

"No you have been hiding your eyes the entire time. That is probably just lenses that hides your eyes. Because as soon as I saw your eyes I've felt some kind of power radiate from them. It's just… that it feel very similar to something I've felt before." he explained while looking the boy straight in the eyes. Feeling a little uneasy as the power radiating from his eyes seemed to grow stronger.

"Yes you're right, this is just lenses." he said with a smirk spreading over his lips before turning into a frown. "So he have felt a power similar to my own that must mean…" he whispered to himself before a smile once again appeared on his face.

"Sure, I'll show you my eyes."

As soon as he said that, Kiriya noticed that the power from his eyes suddenly spiked in power. Before he could react a flash of red was sent from the boy's eyes, blinding Kiriya as he felt his strength disappear. He soon regained his vision but was still losing strength. His vision was starting to blur but he could still see the boy. When he looked up at his eyes he was shocked at what he saw. The white haired boy's eyes was shining bright red. Red like blood. Kiriya then fell to the ground unconscious. Seeing this the boy put on his sunglasses. As he did, he noticed that something fell out of his eye. He didn't care about it he just walked up to the unconscious teacher and placed the note in his hand. He then started walking away, but before walked too far he placed a cigarette between his lips and lighted it. He puffed out a cloud of smoke and started walking again.

 _About an hour later..._

"...sei!"

'Where am I? What happened? I remember the boy turning around then everything went black. No not black, everything had went red before I blacked out.'

"...-sensei!"

'That red, it was red like blood, crimson. And it was so deep too, like a pool filled with blood. But it was something deep down in those eyes, it felt like… rage, anger, pain and… sadness.'

"...iya-sensei!"

'It seems I'm returning to conscious.'

"Kiriya-sensei!"

As the gray haired teacher opened his eyes he was met with a light headache as the light poured into his eyes. He looked around him to see that he was in the hidden school buildings infirmary. Around him stood his students, each one with a look of worry on their faces.

"Kiriya-sensei!" everyone said as they saw their teacher waking up.

"What happened?" Ikaruga asked while helping Kiriya up from the bed. The gray haired teacher hesitated as all his students wanted to know what had happened.

"It's nothing. I just not been feeling very well lately and must have exhausted myself."

"You're lying Kiriya-sensei." Yagyu proclaimed as she looked at her teacher's expression changed from tired to a little bit shocked.

"What are you saying Yagyu-chan?" Hibari asked her friend.

"Ween I found Kiriya-sensei unconscious outside was he holding this." Yagyu explained as she showed her fellow students the note. She put the note on the infirmary desk.

"I also found this nearby." She pulled out what appeared to be a small piece of some kind plastic. The small bit plastic was filled with cracks and looked like it would break at any moment. But what caught the girl's attention was the red mist that enveloped it.

"What is that?" Katsuragi asked while pointing at the lens.

"It's a lens. But not the kind that helps your eyesight. It's a lens that change one's eye color" she explained as she put the lens on the desk with the note.

"But that doesn't explain that red mist." Asuka turned to look at their teacher. "Sensei what is that?"

"I… I honestly don't know" he answered as he looked down in shame for lying to his students. "But I know who's behind it."

"Who was it?" Ikaruga asked.

"A young man by the name Yoichi. I could make a drawing of him so you'll know what he looks like. Now if you excuse me." he said before a smoke bomb fell to the floor and exploded creating a cloud of thick smoke.

*Cough*, *Cough*, *Cough*

"I guess that means that he's feeling better" Asuka said while waving away the smoke with one of her hands.

"Yeah so it would appear" Ikaruga agreed. She then walked over to the door and turned to look at her fellow classmates. "How about we wait for him in the classroom?"

The other girls looked at each other before walking up to her. Before Yagyu existed the room she looked over to the mist enveloped lens.

"What is it Yagyu-chan?" Hibari asked her friend a little worried.

"It's nothing Hibari. Let's go"

"Yeah."

Legend Academy

Kyousuke was sitting in his leather chair enjoying a cup of black coffee. He was dressed in a black shirt and black pants. In one of the couches in front of his desk was David also drinking a cup of coffee. He was dressed in a white shirt and jeans. In the other couch was the blue haired Kurosawa sprawled over the couch and was clutching her head. She was dressed in a blue tank top and jeans shorts going a little over her knees.

"Why did she have to drink so much" she moaned as she rolled to lay on her back.

"I'm surprised that you didn't pass out. After all that was one of the strongest whisky Kyousuke own." David informed her before taking a sip of his coffee.

"I think she was aware of it." she turned to look at David. "You don't happen to have anything against a hangover?"

As soon as she said that slid he her a box of hangover medicine over the table.

"I had a feeling that you needed this."

"What gave me away?"

"Mostly the amount your other half drank yesterday. But also that I heard your wailing earlier today when I was cleaning the hallways." He looked her straight in her blue eyes with his golden eyes. "By the way. Earlier this morning when I was cleaning the rooms I found Yoichi's room completely empty."

As he said that he noticed Kurosawa's face turning red

"And then when I was going to clean your room I find him in your bed and you clinging to his body."

"W-Well s-she was drunk and forced him down before she… wait why would clean my room when I was still in there?" she asked her face being an very deep shade of red.

"I didn't, you just confirmed my suspicions."

"Yes we shared my bed but I promise you that nothing happened."

"It's nothing to be ashamed of." Kyousuke reassured her before taking another sip of his coffee. "Me and David already had kids before your age."

"That wasn't what I meant!" she shrieked at the white haired man earning a smirk from him. "Wait a minute, you and David have kids?"

"Yes" he answered as David gave a small nod. Before she could ask another question she heard the elevator doors opening. In walked Yoichi carrying a tray with drinks.

"I was able to get you an Espresso on the way back from Hanzo." he informed as he handed Kurosawa one of the three coffee container.

"Thank you Yoichi" she took the container and gave him a smile. He scratched his cheek before looking up and walked over to Kyousuke's desk.

"Kyousuke I…"

"Lost your lenses. Already knew about it."

"Let me guess, the glasses" he said as he adjusted his sunglasses. Kyousuke nodded before opening one of the drawers and pulled out a box filled with lenses.

"I made these some time ago if you would want to see the world without your glasses. Unlike normal lenses these won't break if you use your eyes' power. I also made them in different eye colors."

"Kyousuke-san tell me. Why did you chose to tell me about this right now?" Yoichi asked his right brow twitching in irritation.

"You never asked."

"Because I didn't think you had any idea to create something like these when you gave me my glasses."

"...True."

"How come you made these then."

"You seemed a little troubled some time ago. I had a feeling that you didn't want your glasses anymore."

"Ah… then I understand why. But Kyousuke-san, I wasn't worried about the glasses."

"What were you worried about then?"

"I…" he hesitated. He then walked up to Kyousuke and whispered something into his ear. Kyousuke's eyes widened, before he closed them and let out a sigh.

"Ok, I'll see what I can do about it. But now I have a letter to deliver." he informed as he stood up with a letter in his left hand. "So if you excuse me."

He walked over to the elevator and entered it. As the doors closed he frowned a little. He knew what was wrong with Yoichi and it bothered him.

"I guess it's time to take up the gloves again." he muttered to himself as he walked out of the elevator. He was standing on roof of the building. He could see over the city from here, except some of the taller buildings. He took up a compass from one of his pockets and placed it on the ground between his feet. The compass was constantly spinning without stopping at north.

"Hebijo renegades: Homura, Yomi, Hikage, Haruka and Mirai. Find their location and this message to them, avoid all buildings and touch no one." as he finished the compass stopped spinning and slowly turned. As it stopped Kyousuke looked up in the direction it pointed. He lifted his right hand, in his hand started crimson light to gather. It took the shape of a ball before it started to change shape. It soon turned into a crimson spear made out of light. It was formed like a javelin used in the olympic games. He picked up a roll of black string and tied the letter around the spear.

"Restriction seals: one off" as he said that his body engulfed in red and black flames. When the flames disappeared had some of his hair grown a little longer and a little bit of it had turned black. He lifted up the spear, ready to throw it. He then focused his gaze at the empty air, he didn't look at the building in front of him but the space between it and him.

A hole started to form in the empty air where he was focusing his gaze. It was golden in color and was about a meter in diameter. He took a step forward as he was about to throw the spear. The ground under him shattered as placed his foot on it. He threw the spear sending straight into the golden hole. The hole then closed not leaving a trace behind.

"All seals: on" he said and he was once again engulfed in flames. When the flames disappeared his hair was back to its usall length and color. He then looked down on his right arm, seeing that the arm of his shirt had ripped in many different places and that his hand was covered with several small cuts. Each one looking like a paper cut

"Why do I keep doing this with my shirt on?" he let out a sight as he saw the rips in his shirt.

"I hope David can fix that later" he muttered to himself as he saw the crack he had created on the ground. He picked up the compass and walked over to the elevator. When he got back to his office he saw David mopping the floor, Kurosawa was gone and Yoichi was enjoying his coffee.

"It isn't time to work right now David, why are you moping the floor and where's Kurosawa?"

"She went to the bathroom and David-san is cleaning up after her." Yoichi informed as he was done putting in the lenses that Kyousuke gave him, giving him the same eye color as before.

Kyousuke was quite as he walked over to his desk and sat down. He took of his shirt and pulled up a first aid kit, a needle and the same roll of string that he had used before.

"...I see" he replied as he treated his hand before he started to fix his shirt. "David can you fix the roof later?"

"Sure."

Gessen Girls Academy

Yumi was happily humming to herself as she was packing her bags for the week at Legend Academy.

"I'm going to see him, it's been years~" she hummed as she laid down a identic beige turtleneck as the one she was wearing. As she was packing she didn't notice that her fellow elite members was pecking through her door.

"Why is Yumi-san so excited to go to Legend Academy?" Minori asked as she turned towards Yozakura.

"I goes it has something to do with that Takuto guy" Yozakura whispered to Minori who nodded in agreement.

"But what could make Yumi-san react so strongly just by seeing his name?" Murakumo asked her face covered by her hanya mask. "And now she's humming about meeting him after many years.

"Aww, I can't take it" Shiki proclaimed in annoyance as she walked over to the door. "If you want to find out something you just have to ask."

"Wha, Shiki-san wait-" Yozakura tried to stop her, but it was already too late as Shiki was already opening the door.

"Oh… Shiki-san what is it?" Yumi asked a little shocked. She then noticed the other girls standing by the open door. "What are you guys doing here? You guys should be packing for our trip to Legend Academy."

Yozakura walked over to her and put an hand on her shoulder.

"Yumi, we have been thinking about this since yesterday and we want to know how you know Takuto." As soon as she said that she saw Yumi hesitate a little. "And if you do, I promise you that I'll follow you there without complaining."

"I shall also promise to not complain if you tell us." Murakumo told as she also walked over to Yumi.

"Minori to!" Minori happily announced as she ran over to Yumi.

"Well, I guess it can't be helped. You can count me in Yumi-chin." Shiki said as she to walked over to Yumi.

"Girls… right I'll tell you. But…" She looked at the girls with a smile. "First you have to pack your luggage. When you're done go to the ninja room with your luggage. I'll tell you there. If it's okay with you guys?"

The other girls looked at each other they smiled and nodded to each other, they then looked at Yumi.

"Yeah!" they responded before turning to walk to their room to pack their luggage. Yumi just looked at where they had just been standing a little shocked. She was almost sure that they would not listen to her. She smiled a little before continuing to pack her luggage.

 _Later. Gessen Ninja Room_

Yumi was waiting for the others as she was enjoying a nice cup of tea. She wasn't surprised that she was the first one to arrive. She had started to pack her luggage long before the others.

"Hello Yumi-san." she looked up and saw Yozakura walking towards her with a duffel bag hanging from her shoulder. "Are there any tea left?"

"Yes, I made enough for everyone." she responded as she poured her a cup. "You can place your bag over there by my bag."

Yozakura walked over to where Yumi was pointing and saw her bag. She placed it besides Yumi's. As soon as she did she heard Minori walking into the room talking with Murakumo. Murakumo was carrying a duffel bag like Yozakura, while Minori had her usall hamster backpack. They walked over to where Yumi and Yozakura had placed their luggage and placed their own besides it.

"Where's Shiki-san?" Yumi asked as she poured the two girls a cup of tea.

"She's probably still packing her luggage." Murakumo answered as she sat down by the table. The other girls thought about it before nodding in agreement.

"*Pant, *Pant*. Sorry… to keep you… guys… waiting." Shiki panted as she walked into the room carrying two duffel bags a size or two bigger than Murokumo's and Yozakura's. "Wait… a little… longer… I'll be right… back."

"Where are you going Shiki-san?"

"I couldn't… carry... all my luggage... here… Yumi-chin. So… I left... some in my… room." she panted before walking out of the room to get the rest of her luggage. She soon returned carrying two suitcases. She placed her bags together with the others. She walked over to the table were the other was waiting for her. She almost collapsed onto the ground but was caught by Murakumo and Yozakura.

"Why did you bring that luggage with you Shiki-san, we will only be there for a week?" Yozakura asked as she helped Shiki to sit down without falling on her butt.

"You never… know when you need… a change of clothes." she explained before taking her glass with water that Yumi had poured her and drank it thirstily. "Thanks, Yumi-chin."

"You're welcome."

"Ok, we're all here now, we have packed our luggage so you have to tell us about Takuto Yumi-san." Yozakura explained as she looked Yumi straight in the eyes. The other girls also turned to look at her. Yumi looked down at her lap. She had thought that it would take them some more time before they had been done with their packing.

She looked up from her lap and looked at the girls. "It all began about four months before the death of my parents."

13 years ago. Yumi's POV

"Mama, Papa!" I cried as I had fallen to the ground and scraped both of my knees. I was in the backyard like usual when my parents were gone on one of their business. This time it was buying groceries. I looked up at the sky and felt the warm tears run down my face. "Maybe I should have gone with them."

"What's wrong?" I looked over to where the voice came from and saw a young boy about my age. He had silver hair almost reaching his purple eyes and went down a good bit of his neck. He was dressed in a ice blue t-shirt and blue shorts. He was kneeling besides me and had an expression of worry.

"Who *sniff* are you?" I asked the boy as he had just appeared out of thin air. Kind of what mother and father often did.

"The name's Takuto" Takuto answered as he seemed to have noticed my scraped knees.

"You scraped your knees" I heard that it wasn't a question but a statement. "Can you stand?"

"I don't know" I tried standing up but was forced back down from the pain in my knees and landed at the ground with a thud. I felt the tears forcing their way up again. "No I can't. It hurts. I want my Mama and my Papa."

He but a hand on one of my knees. His hand was cold. Ice cold. But it felt nice to feel his cold hand on my knee as it numbed the pain. He soon lifted his hand to my other knee and once again I felt his cold hand against my hurt knee.

"How is it now?" he asked as he stood up from the kneeling position he have had besides me. I stood up and felt that most of the pain was gone. It stung a little but aside from that, I didn't feel anything at all.

"It… doesn't hurt anymore!" I looked down at my legs and saw that my knees where… sparkling?

"Good but we still need to clean your wounds." he but his hand to his chin as he looked at my scraped knees. "Where are your parents?"

"They went shopping, they said they wouldn't be back for some time."

"How long are they usually gone when their shopping?"

"Mm… about two to three hours." I answered and the boy took up a notebook from his pocket and wrote something.

"Wait here." he said as he walked towards the front of the house. He soon returned with a smile on his face. He then crouched down in front of me with his back towards me. "Hopp on!"

I knew what he was doing, he wanted to give me a piggy back ride. To where, I didn't know. But he didn't look like a bad guy and he seemed to actually wanna help me. I took a steady grip at his shoulders and was lifted into the air as he stood up. His hands was holding my legs in a steady grip.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes" I responded as I dried the last off my tear. As I put my hand on his shoulder again he started running and fast. I looked around me as buildings passed by as he ran. After being carried through town we arrived at a big Japanese estate. I stared at it in wonder as Takuto carried me inside.

"I'm back."

"Welcome home dear. How was it-" a young looking women with blonde hair and purple eyes appeared appeared in the hallway. She was dressed in a blue blouse and black skirt. I recognised the woman. I had seen her when my parents returned from the store. She and my mother had apparently became friends very quickly. "Ah, Yumi-chan!"

The woman walked over to us and I was put down on the floor. I took off my shoes and looked up at the woman. I guessed that she was Takuto's mother as I could see some similarities between them. She seemed to had noticed that something was wrong as she gave me a worried expression.

"What's wrong Yumi-chan?" she asked and I just looked down at my knees. "Oh my!"

She took my hand and lead me through the house into the kitchen. I now knew that it was apparently bigger on the inside. I looked around me as I was lead through the house. We soon got to the kitchen. It was spacious and open. She pulled out a chair for me to sit on before she walked out to get something. She soon returned carrying a first aid kit and bucket with water. She picked up something that sent shivers up my back. Cotton and aseptic. I tried to run but was forced down back on the chair when I was trying to stand.

"Keep still. I'm just going to clean your wounds." she said as picked up a towel from the bucket. She put the towel to my scraped knees and dragged it gently over my knees. The water was warm and it felt nice against my now cold knees. But I could still feel the woman's hands. Just like her son's her hands were cold. She took away the towel and I saw that my knees were not sparkling anymore. I then saw the aseptic drenched cotton. I instantly drew my legs away from the small piece of cotton like it was a venomous snake that was about to bite me.

"You must keep still Yumi-chan, or else I won't be able to clean your wounds."

"I don't wanna." I complained as I turned my attention away from the cotton ball of pain to look at her face. "It's going to hurt."

She just gave me a smile. The smile was like one that my mother often gave me when she said everything was going to be fine. I hesitantly gave her one of my legs while keeping the other a bit farther away from her. She smiled at me before turning her attention to my scraped knee. She put the cotton onto my knee and I instantly felt burning pain from my knee where she put it. I felt tears burning burn behind my eyes. I then felt my hot tears running down my cheeks, but I didn't make a sound. Because I already knew that everything was going to be alright. Before I knew it she was done with my first knew and started on the other. Once again I felt hot tears streak across my cheeks. And before I knew it she was done with the other knew to.

"There I'm done. How does it feel?"

"It stings a little." as I said that Takuto appeared by the door opening.

"Do you feel any better?"

"A little" I replied with a smile. Just about half an hour ago I didn't even knew these people. But they had treated me like a friend, a really close friend. I didn't know why but they put me at ease, like I had known them my entire life.

We had then started to play and he later introduced me to his brother. His brother was a sick scrawny boy with dirty blond hair and a wrapping around his eyes. They told me that the wrapping was there because of an operation. Back then the word didn't tell me anything, but now I understand what they meant. And before I knew it we had played for about three hours.

"Yumi-chan!"

I looked up as I heard the voice of their mother. She peaked inside the room from the hallway. We were currently in Takuto's brothers room and had been talking for awhile.

"Your parents are on their way here." she informed me giving me one of her usall smiles.

"Yay, Mommy and Daddy are coming!" I squealed in delight at the news.

And soon I heard my parents entering the house. I ran up to meet them in the hallway. My dad was an average tall man with a well trained body, his hair was light blue and his eyes were of the same color. My mother was a beautiful woman with a voluptuous figure, her hair was the same dark grey that I had and her eyes were ice blue. I hugged both of my parents in a tight hug.

"Mama! Papa!"

""Yumi"" my parents said returning the hug.

"Thank you so much for taking care of our daughter" my mother said bowing to Takuto's mother.

"No problem Yuki-san, Yumi-chan is welcome here anytime she wants." she informed my mother with one of her smiles. "How about I treat you for dinner? You two look hungry."

"No we couldn't possibly do that, you have done more than enough already."

"Come on, you're already here so you might as well have something to eat."

"Please can we eat here." I pleaded with my stomach letting out a small growl.

My parents looked down at me before turning back to Takuto's mother. "If it's what Yumi wants then it's ok."

"Yay!" I squealed in delight as I ran back to where I had left Takuto and his brother.

And so it went for a couple of months. We would walk over to them. I would play with Takuto and his brother while our parents would be talking about things.

But then one my parents hadn't returned from one of their trips. I wanted to walk over to Takuto and his parents house, but it was a thunderstorm outside. I was crying for myself in silence, I hated the thunder.

"Mama, Papa, where are you?" I said to myself as I put my head to my knees. I soon heard the door being thrown open. I stood up hoping it was my parents coming back. But before I could say anything, the person was standing before me. I immediately recognised the person standing before. It was Takuto, his hair and clothes was completely drenched, making his clothes stick to his body and his hair cover most of his eyes. He was panting heavily

"Good, I... found you" he said as he walked up to me. "Yumi, we need to get away from here."

"What are you talking about-" I cut myself off as I saw what he had strapped to his back. It was sword sheath. The blade itself looked like it was more than twice as long as any of us. The sheath was black with metal covering the bottom, middle and top of the sword in a scale like design. "Takuto, why are you carrying a sword?"

"I'm sorry Yumi, but I don't have any time to explain." he told me, grabbing my hand and dragged me outside. It was raining buckets and the sky was lit up by lightning every minute. We started running towards one of the towns exits. I didn't know why, but I trusted Takuto. But before we got too far I noticed the orange light behind us. I turned my head and I was meet with fire. The fire was crawling along the ground like it was following us. Takuto seemed to take notice of this as he picked me up in his arms and started to run faster.

"What is that?"

"...I don't know. But it's catching up fast." he started to run in a different direction as he said that. I immediately knew to where he was running. To his house. It was in a more secluded area of the town and he probably wanted to get away the thing from as much people as possible. "Hold on!"

He put me over his shoulder and reached for the handle of the sword. I noticed that he hissed in pain as he held grabbed the handle. I then saw that everything around us just became a blur. The rain and wind whipped at my face as he started to run faster. And about one minute later we were standing in the remains of a burnt down building. I looked around me and noticed that it was Takuto's home.

"Takuto what happened here" I asked hoping to get an answer.

"Sorry, we don't have any time to talk!"

As soon as he said that the flames that were following had caught up with us. I looked at them and saw that they had the shape of a person. It was slowly walking toward us. I could feel the heat that radiated from it as it was about twenty meter away from us.

"Yumi-chan I want you to run" I looked up in disbelief at what he said. "Run into the forest and come back after a minute. I promise I will fix this."

As he said that I started to realize how cold it suddenly had gotten even with that flame monster nearby. He crouched down besides me and kissed me on the forehead. "Now, run."

I stood up and started running towards the forest behind us. I hid behind the closest tree I got too and crouched down. I saw as Takuto drew the sword and held it in front of him with ease despite it's size and weight. The human shaped flames started to spread over the ground and it changed shape into a dragon. I saw as a smile spread over Takuto's face. He said something, raised his sword over his head and swung it. A flash of white spread from where the sword had hit the ground. I was blinded and everything was cold. When I opened my eyes, the fire dragon was gone, no trace left of it. I ran up to Takuto as he slid the sword back into its sheath. He then looks down at the arm he had drawn the sword with. I followed his gaze and stared in shock. His entire arm had turned charcoal black.

"Well it seems like I'm late" I heard a voice say behind me. I turned around and saw a man in his early to mid twenties with spiky white hair and golden eyes with slitted pupils. He was dressed in a black shirt, jeans and shoes. He looked around at the burnt down building and walked then toward us. "But it looks like you took care of everything."

He looked at Takuto as he said that. He then turned towards me. "You're Yumi, right?"

I answered his question with a nod. He walked over to me and took my hand and placed something in it. I looked down at the two objects resting in the palm of my hand. I felt myself shake as I recognised what it was.

"H-how did you get these?" I stuttered as I looked up at him. He turned his head away from me with a frown on his face. I clenched the object in my hand as I feared that I already knew the answer.

"I'm sorry Yumi-chan, but your parents they're-"

"NO I DON'T WANNA HEAR" I shouted and put my hands over my ears. I knew what he was going to tell me, but didn't want to believe it. I looked down at the two object in my hand. My parents wedding rings. They were indistinguishable as they had their snowflake design and my parents names being scribbled into the rings. But what caught my attention was that they were bloodied. I heard footsteps getting closer to me and I looked up to see Takuto walking closer to me. He put his charcoal black hand against my cheek and wiped my tears with his thumb. I saw as he picked up something from one of his pockets. He held it up in front of my face so that I could see it clearly. It was a ring much like the two I had in my hand. Except that this one was golden in color and had an dragon design with a small emerald for an eye. He placed it in my hand and closed it. I took it up and held it between my fingers, staring into the emerald eye of the small dragon.

"What is this?"

"That is one my family's three heirlooms, the second one being this sword and the third one… is gone." he explained as he looked down at the sword sheath. He walked over to the white haired man. "I'm sorry Yumi, but I have to go now."

"What, where?"

"I can't tell you." he said as he started walking away. "I gave you that ring too make sure that you don't forget about me."

"Please don't leave me" I pleaded with tears slowly filling my eyes.

"Sorry but I have to go" the boy in front of me responded with his back towards me.

"But why, why can't you stay?"

"Because if I do I might never see the light of day again and you would be in danger. And I would never be able to forgive myself" he answered turning towards me, letting me see his purple eyes one last time before turning around and walked away. I quickly took of the necklace I had on me. It was a normal necklace with a small metal spider attached to the chain. In my hand formed I something that my mother had teached me to make. A snowball. I put my necklace inside it and aimed. I threw it, hitting him in the head, making the necklace fall out and onto his neck. He looked back at me shocked.

"Think about me when you look at it!" I shouted after him and I saw him smile as he turned around and started walking, slowly disappearing from view.

I fell too my knees and cried my eyes out. Who could blame me I had just lost both of my parents, my best friend had walked away without telling me where he was going or when he came back.

Present time. Normal POV

"And some days later was my parents funeral where I meet my grandfather. He took me here. And the rest of the story you know yourself" Yumi said as she finished her story. She took a sip of her tea while looking at how the others had reacted. Everyone had small tears streaking across their cheeks, even Murakumo as she had taken of her mask during Yumi's story. This wasn't a surprise as they had all lost their parents sometime during their life and Yumi' story had reminded them of old scars. Yumi had been ready for this and had in secret brought with her a box with paper napkins. All of the girls except Yumi had during some point of the story needed to either wipe their tears or blow their nose.

"I'm sorry for reminding you about it." Yozakura apologized as she looked down at her lap feeling a bit guilty. After all she had been the one that had asked her to tell them about Takuto.

"You don't need to worry about it. I accepted it a long time ago." She said it with a straight face but the truth was that it pained her a little to talk about those times.

"Ah, Yumi-san you're crying!" Minori informed her as she saw two wet streaks go down across Yumi's cheeks. She placed her fingers against her cheek and did indid feel the wetness from tears there. She took the napkin that the younger girl was handing over to her and wiped her tears.

"Thank you Minori-san."

A question then popped up in Shiki's head. "Hey Yumi-chin, now that you know that Takuto is alive, what do you think he's doing right now?"

Yumi thought about the question for awhile before coming up with the most logical answer. "I would think that he would be training with one of his underclassmen."

"I see."

Meanwhile, Legend Academy.

"Please, can we stop training now!" Matsuru shouted as high as could while running. Matsuru was currently running as fast as he could from his fast approaching doom that was right behind him, Takuto. This morning he woke up just to find himself in one of the school's hidden training rooms. Takuto had told him that now that he was one of the elites, needed he the fighting capabilities of one. This wasn't what he had expected. Instead of learning just by looking and imitating, had Takuto decided that he would be learning by experience. In other words, he would try to find a way of fighting that suited him, while fighting Takuto. An upside to this was that he was allowed to use his gun while Takuto was only allowed to use his hands. The downside was that Takuto could either redirect or catch his bullets with his bare hands. This made it almost impossible to fight to fight him at a distance. Close quarters was out of the question as he created a hole in the reinforced floor when his punch had missed. If he was hit even once he was sure that he would break something, or worse.

"10 more minutes, then we will end the training…" his response echoed through the room.

'Thank god' he thought as he let out a sigh of relief.

"...If you can hit me that is!"

"You can't be serious!" He cried out and looked behind him only to see that he was totally serious about his declaration.

'Well, then I guess I have to try it out'

Matsuru turned around and started running towards Takuto. He aimed his gun towards where his eyes should be and pulled the trigger. The older boy reacted immediately and took up his hand to shield his eyes from the bullet. He coated his palm with ice and let the bullet hit it and just bounced off it harmlessly. When he looked towards where Matsuru had just been did he notice that he was gone. He looked around, but couldn't see him anywhere.

"I'm right here" he heard the voice of the younger boy say right in front of him. He looked down and saw Matsuru performing a double palm strike towards his stomach. He didn't have the time to dodge and Matsuru was to close for him to hit him with a good punch or kick and he didn't have time to block it. So he let himself get hit. Matsuru wasn't the most trained in close quarters combat, but he had all of his weight behind that one attack, making Takuto fly back a little bit.

Matsuru was panting heavily. He had done his best to cover the distance between him and Takuto as fast as possible for his last attack. His arms also hurt as when he had hit the older boy had been like hitting a stone wall. In other words it was impossible for him to try to either dodge or block his next attack. He looked behind him to where he had dropped his gun. It was to far away.

There wasn't anyway out, he had lost.

He was cut out of his thoughts as he heard clapping coming from the elevator leading down here. He looked towards it and saw Kyosuke stand there clapping his hands. Besides him was a boy about the same age as Takuto. He had blond hair with a hint of brown and brown eyes. He was tanned and dressed in the school uniform.

"That was a spectacular show of quick thinking." The principle said with a grin over face. "When you knew that you couldn't take him from a distance decided you to take him by surprise and changed to close quarter. While it may not have been very effective, with some training it might become a powerful attack."

Matsuru smiled at the praise he was given. After all that was something he had just thought up on the fly and didn't know if it would work. He knew that it might have been a reckless but he didn't have much of a choice in the matter. Kyousuke continued.

"But I don't understand why you didn't use the weapon I gave to you."

Matsuru knew what he was talking about as he had checked out the contains of the suitcase before going to sleep last night.

"I had some problems with that, seeing that I woke up here without more than my clothes and gun." He explained to the principle and he seemed to understand.

"Well never mind then. Now go and clean yourself off and change into something clean. We're going to have some guests over." Kyosuke informed Matsuru and Takuto. This also seemed to surprise the new boy as he asked. "Aren't the guest's supposed to get here tomorrow?"

"Yes they are Haruko but I decided to invited some over." He explained to the now identified Haruko.

"You say it like this is a house and not a school." Takuto commented from a distance as he was already walking towards the changing room, leaving the others behind. Haruko and Matsuru looked at each other, inspecting the other. Haruko then walked over to the younger boy and stretched out a hand. Matsuru took the hand and noticed the older boys firm but gentle grip.

"Haruko, 18 years old, third year, Elit Number 2." The brunette announced himself. Matsuru was about to reply but was cut off as he continued. "Matsuru, 17 years old, newly transferred, second year, Elit Number 6, used to work for the council as a mole but stopped after a close encounter with Takuto."

"Yeah, that's… right. How did you know all that?"

"I asked around." The older boy said flatly, making Matsuru just nod in response before he started walking to the changing rooms.

Later that evening.

After their shower had Takuto and Matsuru returned to their rooms and changed into a different set of clothes. Matsuru was wearing a white t-shirt with a gun target placed over his heart and jeans. Takuto was dressed in a dark blue button up shirt and jeans like Matsuru. They were currently waiting inside Kyousuke's office together with Kurosawa, David, Yoichi and Kyousuke that was dressed in the same clothes as this morning. Making them the only Elit Numbers here.

"Hey, Takuto how come where the only students that are meeting them?" Matsuru whispered over to his fellow Elit.

"I don't know. But I guess it has something to do with the fact that we're the strongest and weakest Elites." he responded in a whisper.

Matsuru thought about it and while he didn't like the fact that he was the weakest he couldn't disagree. He had seen what Takuto could do with one single punch and knew that he hadn't gone all out. This kind of gave him a basic idea about the other Elites strengths.

He didn't think much more about it as he heard the pling from the elevator, indicating that it was here. He and Takuto looked towards the door as they opened and Matsuru almost had keep his jaw from falling as he saw the guests.

They were all dressed in what appeared to be everyday clothes and were all beautiful. But what made his jaw almost fall open was their… chests. All four of them was very well endowed… wait four. He looked down at their legs and saw that there was five pair of legs, one more than the amount of people he could see. As they walked into the room and showed the person in the back he gapped.

"I guess you're the one that have invited us." The tanned girl said as she stood in front of the desk with the rest of her group besides her. Kyousuke smiled before responding.

"That's right." He answered as he stood up from his chair. "But before you start asking questions, how about something to eat?"

As soon as he mentioned that started all of the girls stomachs to rumble like they hadn't eaten a proper meal in days. They nodded to the principal.

"Good. You can take a seat while I go and get the food."

The girls did as they were told, except the petite black haired girl that was staring in shock at Matsuru.

"M-Mirai?!" Matsuru stuttered a little too shocked to believe his eyes. Mirai was having trouble just getting the words out of her mouth.

"O-O-On-i-ii-san!"

The other girls that had come hear all turned their attention towards Matsuru, before returning to Mirai. All except the green haired girl had a shocked expression on their faces.

Kyousuke was standing in the elevator with a smile across his lips as he saw it play out in front of him. He, David, Yoichi and Kurosawa was standing there just looking at the girls expressions. Kyousuke then noticed David's whispering.

"Did you plan all of this?" His expression was still blank but it was clear that his gaze was focused at something.

"Yes. Yes I did." He said as the doors of the elevator closed.


End file.
